five_sealsfandomcom-20200213-history
Calendar Coordinate ~ Spring Weather Heartbeat ~
While walking back home, I saw my childhood friend He said I'm looking great today, and fixed my messy hair He smiled, oh no, I'm now lost, can't cease this heartbeat He'll surely notice I'm red (Say Yo! It's spring weather! Dance in the flowers, let your voice resound! Go go! I'll be by your side! Feel the sweet scent of baked crêpes!) While walking back home, I saw my childhood friend As usual, her hair was messy. She's so cute, I just have to help her She's blushing, oh no, I'm now lost, can't let her see my face! And this time I will keep singing To see her smile once again And today again I will dance in the rain It's a sweet spring love song for all that it is Let's have some fun and jump in the petals! Colorful spring days awaiting for us What is this mysterious feeling in my chest...?! Turn the calendar page and fill it with hearts This excitement can't be measured anymore!! So let's fly, this is happiness weather Fly in the starry sky And never forget to keep smiling Even if things will go bad! Today I forgot my umbrella at home. I was soaked wet, too embarassed to go back When my two teammates saw me standing in the rain They smiled at me and took me back home Even if the rain doesn't seem to cease You gotta believe that spring will come A failure's failure is your best success Take a mic and sing about your happiness Let's have some fun and jump on stage! Exciting spring days awaiting for us What is this mysterious love letter I just received...?! Nobody knows what lies in the next calendar page Because everyone is different and great!! So let's fly, let your voices be heard Let's take over PriPara And never forget to cry at times The tears will reflect a rainbow! La la la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la la la la la... And the weeks repeat, from Monday to Sunday The gears of time won't wait for you Love is painful, and it makes us all cry But since I met you it became the best feeling Gaze into the transparency No need for dresses and lipstick Because you've wound the gears A revolution in my heart La la la Believing in dreams isn't as easy as it seems But together, we'll start a new era of happiness Colorful spring days awaiting for us What is this mysterious feeling in my chest...?! Turn the calendar page and fill it with hearts This excitement can't be measured anymore!! So let's fly, this is happiness weather Fly in the starry sky And never forget to keep smiling Even if things will go bad! Exciting spring days awaiting for us What is this mysterious love letter I just received...?! Nobody knows what lies in the next calendar page Because everyone is different and great!! So let's fly, let your voices be heard Let's take over PriPara And never forget to cry at times The tears will reflect a rainbow! (So! Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday Thursday, Friday, Saturday Let's spend Sunday together Only thinking happily) (Yes! Believe in love first of all And your dreams will come true Project yourself in the future Blossom like the flowers now) (Happy happy everyday) (Happy happy spring day) (La la la la la la la la la la la la la) (La la la la la la la la la la la la la)